


Christmas Traditions

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literally everyone shows up by at least name exactly once, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, because there’s literally no way I could avoid mentioning it, holiday fluff, this is still incredibly fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Mistletoe, marshmallows, chicken, and gifts,Cookies and games…And a merry Christmas.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2019)





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaws_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaws_3/gifts).



> This was fun. Kiriya is incredibly easy to write, for my crack-y, hurt/comfort-y brand of fluff.
> 
> Original prompt:  
> First christmas together as a couple (I realized belatedly how this works for this pairing LOL) or any other christmas activities !!! Snowball fights, carols, making cookies, things like that! soft, warm, and fluffy... like marshmallow...

_ Chicken _

“…I feel like we should have ordered ahead,” Emu says. And, well…

“To be fair, this is our own fault for forgetting,” Kiriya points out. “We’ve been busy, after all.”

Just because Dan Masamune is gone and “““God””” is locked up at CR doesn’t mean that the Bugster Virus has been magically eradicated, after all. And the holidays seemed to be making it worse, this year.

Apparently, it gets even worse than  _ this, _ between today and New Years.

(Which is… absolutely amazing and definitely exactly what Hojo Emu, king of guilt complexes, needs. But when has life ever done anything but fuck around with anyone and everyone Kiriya lets himself care about.)

Emu just frowns, and it is completely unfair that he’s so precious that almost none of his frowns even look like pouts, just depressingly painful sadness.

“I wanted things to be perfect this year,” he says. “I don’t know…”

Kiriya can’t help but laugh, a that.

“Hey, I get an hour of extra time with my boyfriend before he has to go to his day job,” he says, wrapping a loose arm around Emu’s slightly-slumped shoulders. “Do you see me complaining?”

Emu smiles softly, at that, leaning in.

“No,” he says. “…I guess this is good, too.”

“Oh, you guess?” Kiriya asks, pulling away, and there is an actual, purposeful pout.

“…I could use a longer break,” Emu says, softly. “Even if it is standing in line for chicken.”

  
  
  


_ Mistletoe  _

“Well would you look at that,” Kiriya says, glancing at the little branch hanging over his head. “Looks like someone owes me a kiss.”

“Huh?” Emu asks, before following his gaze up. “…Well I guess I do.”

“Oh for crying out loud,” another voice says, from behind them. Emu jumps back just a bit and ends up pulling Kiriya back, thoroughly ruining the moment. Nico crosses her arms. “You guys are too…  _ cute _ .”

She walks all the way in, shoving past Emu.

“What are you doing here?” Emu asks. Nico rolls her eyes.

“The party, obviously,” she says. “Now move, so I can watch the main event.”

What…

A few moments later, Hiiro and Taiga walk in, side by side, stopping in the doorway at Nico’s smirk and both Emu’s and Kiriya’s own confusion.

…Oh. Well, it would only be helpful to point above them, right?

Their shared looks of shock are hilarious, as Nico heckles them, and it suddenly feels exactly right again to pull Emu into a kiss of their own.

  
  
  


_ Cookies _

Sugar cookies don’t actually need to get flour so many places, but it’s entertaining seeing Poppy’s chef-transformed outfit somehow become even whiter, Parado’s black jacket almost as bad, and most of all Emu with a perfect spot of powder-y white on his cheek and nose.

And that’s not even talking about the powdered sugar icing.

It had been somewhat surprising to learn that Emu had never made Christmas cookies - not everyone did, but it was still a tradition Kiriya had grown up with.

It had been less of a surprise and more of an obvious conclusion that they would do it together, after that, and that they ended up with the Bugsters’ joining in, too.

If Emu hadn’t done it, then probably neither had Parado, and, if both of them were coming, then how could they  _ possibly _ not invite Poppy?

“If you shapeshift the flour or the icing onto the floor,” he says. “You’re picking it up.”

That said, he lifts the first pan out of the oven.

“Now, who wants a cookie fresh out of the oven?” He asks.

They all do, of course. And they dip them straight into the frosting.

Kiriya himself splits a large heart-shaped one with Emu, and it is perfectly delicious.

  
  
  


_ Gifts _

It is blatantly a joke gift, but that doesn’t stop Emu from laughing and thanking sincerely for the Ex-Aid pushy he’d bought online.

There’s a whole series, for the CR Riders. Kiriya got the keychain sized ones for everyone, if a bit… mis-matched, and a Chronos for Kuroto because his reaction was… exactly as hilarious as expected.

However, Emu’s is the size of an average Teddy Bear, with an attached Lazer Level Two. It’s actually impressive.

“This is adorable,” Emu says. “Where did you find it?”

“Super Hero Tracker,” Kiriya says. “I thought it was entertaining. They have chibi keychains, too.”

Emu blinks.

“I take it by your smirk that you got those, too?” He asks. Kiriya just smirks all the more.

“Of course not,” he says. “Not all of them.”

  
  
  


_ Games _

“Has ‘god’ ever explained how or why he coded the Christmas power ups?” Kiriya asks, as they return to the hospital after a rather routine, one-and-done operation. Emu shakes his head.

“I never thought to ask,” he says. “We had… other things to worry about.”

…Oh shit. Way to bring down the mood, right? He’d wonder how it is that he’s the less affected person by his own “death”, but, to be honest? Dying wasn’t all that painful, and being a Bugster has its advantages.

Losing people, however…

Nope. Not going there. Doesn’t help.

“I have to admit, though they are entertaining,” he says instead. “My handlebars grew antlers. And you rode me in Level One.”

Emu mutters something that is probably “why is everyone else’s Christmas Mode the love they were transformed at?” But he’s not frowning worriedly, so there is that.

“It was probably a Beta for Chronicle,” he says, instead. “…I kind of wonder what it would look like on Taiga or Kuroto, though.”

…That’s a great point, And it has Kiriya wondering, himself.

Every image he cooks up is hilarious.

  
  
  


_ Marshmallows _

“I found the marshmallows,” Emu says, sitting down next to Kiriya and holding out the opened bag. “Want some?”

Kiriya takes a pinch and drops them into his hot chocolate.

“Thanks, Ace,” he says, then reaching with the same arm to pull Emu in. The other Rider paractically melt-collapses, and it’s very nice because Emu is incredibly soft. “You know, all in all, I think this was a pretty good Christmas.”

(Bugster fight and forgotten food notwithstanding, but it was nothing too threatening or strange, so…)

Emu just laughs.

“Me too,” he says. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like marshmallow, right?


End file.
